Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood
by Taeminbutinagayway
Summary: Once upon a time, in a small town, in a big city…


_I want to tell you a story. You see, once upon a time could make you think it will end happily ever after. This story does not. This is the story of Mitskuni. An innocent child with hopes and aspirations. let's start… _

_Once upon a time, in a small town, in a big city…_

"Mitskuni dear," Mrs. Haninozuka began "why don't you take this to your grandma?"

"Sure, what is it?" Mitskuni was more then happy to do anything to get out of his house on a nice day.

"it's some aspirin. It's been a while since you've last seen her, and she needed a few. A chance to go see her"

"you don't need to convince me, I'll go." The blonde boy turned on his heel with the bottle in his hand.

"oh but dear, be careful. There's a wolf out there. He can trick you. Don't go off track, promise?"

"yeah, I wont let a stupid wolf trick me. I'll be back later" He grabbed a bright red hoodie off of the coat rack and ran out of the door. 'a wolf? People actually get tricked by animals?' he skipped through a path in the woods by his house. Grabbing a camera from his bunny backpack, he snapped pictures as he walked. "everything's so pretty in spring" he smiled and looked through the camera lens again. 'oh a person'

"s'cuse me sir" Mitskuni caught up to the taller man walking in front of him. "hello?"

"hi" was all the response he got.

"I was wondering…" the short blonde looked around and rethought his words "have you heard of this wolf I was told about?"

"I have. It's in your best not to wonder around for him to find." The tall man turned to Mitskuni, flashing a smile "I think a wolf would snatch you up quick, if he was given the chance."

"well, if you know about him, can you tell me?" He slipped the camera back inside the bunny's zipper pouch back. "if you tell me, I won't have to go looking for it"

"do you always talk to strangers like friends?" The mans face went from amused to concerned.

"well, you seem nice. I'm Hunny" a small hand shot out "what's yours?"

"do you want to know about the big bad wolf that bad?"

"yes."

_You see, Mitskuni didn't realize he was the picture of innocents. He was just what a big bad wolf would want. Especially the kind of wolf hiding in the very woods he ventured through that day…_

"I can show you were the wolf lives." This man answered short, and abruptly.

"really! That could be fun, I could take a picture" Mitskuni twirled and giggled showing more of the innocence the wolf hungered for.

"with such big eyes you're sure to lure someone bad." The man put out a hand and smiled "do you want me to show you or not?"

"of course" Mitskuni stopped and grabbed the offered hand, letting the taller man lead him of the path.

"right through here" he pointed to a giant chunk of bushes and a small clearing in the middle. "I can carry you through the brush if you want"

"yes, that, would be nice. So I don't get scratched up, then my mom would know I ran off the path. She would be mad at me." He pouted and looked down "maybe I shouldn't go. She did tell me not to go off the path"

"what plush lips…" the man whispered

"what?"

"maybe you should stay with me, you could get hurt all alone out here. I'll keep you safe,, even off the path."

_You see to Mitskuni, the man seemed inviting, and kind. He smiled kindly and offered help and protection, and he began to wonder why his mother never knew of the man. He knew his way through the woods to be new to town. Nothing bad could come of such a nice person, at least in fairy tales…_

The man lead Mitskuni to a small, blue house. "this is were the wolf lives." The man smiled wider.

"wow! Is there some way inside..its not like animal use house keys or anything" Mitskuni looked up at the man, he was staring at the house. "did you see something? Ooh, I should take a picture while I'm here…do you want to be in a picture too?"

"you want to see inside?" the man took Mitskuni's hand again leading him to the door. "its easy to get in." he reached in his pocket for something.

"y'know. You never told me your name sir…I'm not supposed to go places like this with strangers." The mans grip on Mitskuni's hand tightened and he pulled a shiny key put of his pocket. He smiled wide, and viciously. Showing pointed teeth, and picking up breath.

"They call me mister wolf." The wolf's door opened and he dragged Mitskuni inside.

"AAAAH—"

_The boy never got to grandma's house. The big bad wolf took him away for good. Oh no, he's not dead. He's locked up in the wolf's house, slowly dying from all the blood loss…you know wolves and strangers bite. No matter how nice, anyone could be a wolf. Don't let the wolf fool you, or you'll be gone too._


End file.
